Why did you leave?
by Luna Redbird 18
Summary: its basically about how Dimitri left rose for tasha but what he didn't know was he left rose pregnant with triplets, 5yrs later he comes back and sees 3 new members. i hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1  leaving

**hey this is my very first fan fic. so i hope you like it**

**comment Plz **

Chapter 1 - Leaving

RPOV

today was the day, the day dimitri and i go on our first date (even though the age difference with him being 24 and me 17) i remeber how we made love and when he asked me out...

flashback:

_we were in the cabin that is now consider ours. Dimitri and I just made love when dimitri asked, _

_"Roza, would you go on a date with me?"_

_"yes i would love to dimitri, i love you." i said without hesitation and then he kissed me with such love._

_"i love you to my roza" he said back_

end of flashback:

when i was in front of the gym i took a deep breath and walked inand what supprise me was Alberta standing there and not Dimitri.

"Alberta where is Dimitri?" i asked a little shakey.

"he left rose." was all she said in a sad but mad voice.

"where did he go?" i asked almost to tears

"he left to be tasha' gaurdian." she said really angry but there was saddness in her voice.

"But he said he would be here!" i yelled-whisper and tears were running down my face.

"i'm sorry rose." she said as she was walking towards me and hugged me and then said, "he left you a note." she said as she was pulling back and then gave me the note then left i open the note and it read:

Rose,

_I have left to become Tasha's Gaurdian. I am sorry I lead you on I don't love you I just used you. Goodbye. _

I read it over and over again and as i read it, it felt like a stake stabbed my heart. My legs gave out and i just fell and cried. It felt like forever crying like that, When i felt Lissa's emotions it was: Confusion and saddness. i turned around and saw Lissa confusion was all over her face,

"rose whats wrong?"

"he's gone Liss" was i said.

"who rose?" she asked.

"dimitri." i choked and started to cry again.

"its ok rose" she said over and over again but i know it wasn't alroght i lost the man i love.

"i loved him Liss!" i cried.

"why didn't you tell me rose?" she asked.

"because i couldn't someone would have heard us and he would have been fired and i would have been expeled but that doesn't matter he didn't love me back." i whispered and then i cried so hard my whole body shook.

"what do you mean rose?" she asked thats when i gave her the note and she read it, after she read it she screamed, "HE USED YOU, THAT F*ING ASSHOLE HE IS SO DEAD!" and thats when i felt darkness in her.

"Liss stop the darkness!" i said. she took a couple of deep breath and then nodded, i checked inside of her head and found no darkness and i sighed but then i felt sick to my stomach. and i ran to the locker room and threw up and then passed out.

I woke up and saw Lissa and i checked her head it was worry and happy _wait happy why happy?_

"Liss what happen and why are you happy?" i asked.

"Well i'm happy that you're okay but also your pregnant." she squeled.

"what i can't be i only had sex with one guy and thats Dimitri!" i said really loud.

"WHAT!" Lissa yelled but then took a deep breath. then said "we'll get threw this i promise." she said hugging me.

"okay" i said hugging her back

**So what did you think :)**

**i'll put up more later on**

**love ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2  2 yrs later

**Alexandria here here is chapter 2**

**enjoy !**

Chapter 2 - 2 years later

It has been 2 yrs, 2 f*ing years since _he_ left. When _he _left i found out I was pregnant with his kids and after 4 months I relize that I was going to have triplets and after 5 months after that i gave birth to 3 beautiful babies 2 boys and 1 girl whose names are: Jared Mason Hathaway, Josh Mason Hathaway, and Alexandra Valissa Hathaway. Jared and Josh look just like _him_ but had my attitude but Alexandra looks like me but had his attitude. And as 2 years gone by i got to meet my father, my mom and i have gotten along great, i became a great gaurdian while taking care of my kids.

"Mommy!" _speaking of the devil _my 3 little angels said.

"Yesss?" i said.

"can we go see Aunt Lissa and Uncle Chris?" Jared said.

"Of course we can go see them right after you 3 get dress.

"Yay!" they said together.

when they left i got dressed myself i wore a red tube top and a jean mini skirt with black flats. (**pic. on profile)**

"we are ready mom!" Alexandra said. Alexandra wore a pink dress with black sandels, Josh wore basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, and Jared wore the same but he wore a black t-shirt. **(pics on profile) **

"Okay then lets go." I said. It took 15 minutes to reach Lissa's house. I knocked on the door when the door open I gasped and right in front of me was Dimitri

"Roza?" he said.

"Don't call me that." I growled at him. He flinched at that _good_ I thought.

"Rose!" Lissa said happily but in the bond she felt guilty.

"Hey Liss." i said and at the same time Jared, Alex, and Josh yelled, "AUNTY LISSA!" "_they are so much alike right Liss?" "yeah they are." "why is HE here!" "I don't know Rose but he came here looking for you." _I gave her a question look she mouthed her 'later' i just nodded.

"Mommy can we go outside with Uncle Christan?" Alexandra asked.

"of course allicat." i said to her. and as Alexandra said mommy i caught Dimitri looking painfully and regret _why is HE regretting he is the one who left me. _

"Rose can i talk to you alone?" Dimitri asked and i just nodded. we were walking a few minutes when Dimitri turned around and aks,

"Who are the father of your kids?"

"Why do you want to know Dimitri, you left me why should I tell you?" I almost yelled.

"I only left to protect you now please answer my question." he pleaded.

" OKAY FINE YOU ARE DIMITRI HAPPY NOW SINCE I AM SHADOW KISS I BECAME PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" i yelled with tears coming out of my eyes and i rapidly wiped them away and then said, "and don't lie to me you don't love me, because f you loved me you wouldn't have broke my heart." i said in a whisper.

"i know and i'm sorry Roza lease give me another chance?" he asked tears running down his eyes.

"why Dimitri, why should i give you another chance when you said in that note."

"i never gave you a note." Dimitri said.

"Oh BS Dimitri you did give me a note!" I said and then i walked away but not before saying, "Love fades' Mine has."

**What did you think **

**i'll put more up but for now i have 2 go but not before i say this:**

**should i have a DPOV or what?**

**ok love ya**


	3. Chapter 3 i love you

**Alexandria here here is chapter 3**

**enjoy**

**PS i kinda thought of this chapter so here goes nothing :)**

_Chapter_ 3

DPOV

i cannot believe i had kids with My Roza but what i can't believe even more was what My Roza said that _love fades mine has _

"Dimitri are you ok." i looked behind me and saw the princess.

"ya im ok princess." i said.

"she loves you dimitri just give her time she'll come around."

"i know she will but i still feel horrible that i left her and what confuses me is i never left her a letter or anything."

"what do you mean?" she asked

"i mean i never gave her a letter i would never do that." i said

"well you better prove that to her because she was hurt when she saw that letter." she said that sadly.

"what did it say?" i asked. but before she could answer Roza came in and said it,

_"Roza,_

_I am leaving to become Tasha's gaurdian and father. i am sorry i lead you on, you were just a toy to me. goodbye."_

i just stood there speechless _i never said that_

"Roza i never wrote that i swear it on everything i have i never wrote that."

"rose he is telling you the truth." The princess said but rose was looking at Lissa and her eyes were blank.

RPOV

when i looked at Lissa she sent me threw the bond _give him a chance. _

_i don't know Liss he hurt me so bad _

_just give him another chance _

_okay_

"Dimitri?"

"yes Roza?"

" i love you but i can't trust you just give me time."

"i understand Roza but can i at least see my kids?"

"Of course Dimitri." and then i sent threw the bond,

_you better be right about this Liss_

_i'm 100% sure _

_ok _

**so what did you think did you like it**

**well thats all for now**

**love ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Who wrote the note?

**Hey guys Alexandria here **

**here it is chapter 4 hope you will enjoy it**

RPOV

Its been 3 weeks and I am still confuse:_ is if Dimitri didn't write the note then who did. _Well one things for sure whoever did it there are dead and i mean cold blood. I still think its Dimitri but what bothers me is that was not his hand writing. I was so deep in thought that i barely heard the door open.

"Mommy I home." Josh said in his happy self.

"Your home early, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well Me and Jake were suppose to have DTs when I had an idea where we leave school early acting like we are sick." Josh said with his mischevious smile.

"Well you know Daddy will have a field day with you." i said with my own smile. he paled at that.

"Please mommy don't tell daddy." he begged, i was about to answer when Dimitri walked and said,

"don't tell daddy what?" Dimitri walked in and looked at Josh and continue, "what are you doing here Josh i thought your were suppose to be in DT?"

"i am but i felt sick and left." he said still pale.

"uh huh then why did i get a call from the headmistress saying you skipped the whole day?" he asked in a parental voice.

"well i don't know daddy." Josh said in a sweet voice.

"Josh tell me truth where were you?" Dimitri asked.

"I was with Jake." Josh looked so defeated.

"Jake who?" Dimitri looked amused. i mentally laugh

"Jake Islvok." Josh said.

"WHAT!" I yelled then when i calmed i said "You said his last name was Johnson." i yelled at him.

"I know i did that is his last name but his mom's name is April Islvok." he said scared but then asked, "Is he related to Uncle Adrian?"

"I'll have to ask and find out." I said. and got up and walked out but before i got into my car i felt hands around my waist i turned around and saw Dimitri,

"Dimitri whats wrong?" I asked

"Don't Roza do you want to make an example but beating the crap out of Adrian." he asked.

"No i don't but still." i said

"have you been getting darkness from Lissa ?"

"Yes but still it doesn't matter i still need to hit him." i said struggling but Dimitri had a firm grip on me.

"Roza this isn't you, you can fight it." he whisper in agony. thats when i stop struggling. _This isn't you. _I knew it wasn't me it was the darkness i tried to get the darkness out of me but it wasn't working,

"Dimitri." i said

"Yes Roza." but instead of answering him i kissed him and he kissed me back and soon enough the Darkness faded and i felt me again. I broke apart the kiss breathing heavily. "That was wow."was all i could say.

"i couldn't acree more."Dimitri said with one of those full smiles i love so much.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?" he said.

"Why did you leave?" i asked this made him look sad.

"i left because Tasha compulsed me to leave and i tried to resist but i failed she said i had to leave and..." he said then he gasped.

"then what?" i erged.

"then she wrote the note that AAlberta gave you and told me to give to her to give to you." He said with tears in his eyes, then he said, "god Roza i am so sorry i love you and i didn't mean to leave you." he said getting on his knees in front of me. I just looked shock but soon recovered.

"Dimitri how did you get away from Tasha." i said her name acidly.

"Tasha relesed me thinking i have moved on but when she reliesed me i ran as fast as i can and thats why i am here because i came back for you i love you roza." he said.

"I love you to Dimitri." i said kissing him and thinking _Tasha is so dead!_ after a few minutes i heard throat clearing i jumped and turned around and saw Lissa smiling. She ran up to me and hugged me and said,

"I am happy for you Rose oh and i heard everything so i'll make sure Tasha won't come near you, Dimitri or the kids."

"thanks Liss." i said hugging her back. when she pulled away she said,

"i'll take the kids to my house okay."

"okay." i said. Then i yelled "Kids your going with Aunt Lissa!" When they heard that they literley ran to the car with "i love you mommy and daddy."

"love you too!" i said. after they left i turned around and gave him my man-eater smile and said in my sexiest voice. "well comrade what should we do all alone in this big house?"

"well lets go find out." Dimitri said his eyes were full of lust.

i ran ahead of him but he soon caught me and carried bridal style up to our room.

**Welp thats all for now **

**What did you all think**


	5. Chapter 5 i do

**I am so sorry I got the wrong chapter but I got it right**

**Here is chapter 5**

RPOV

Yesterday was amazing me and Dimitri had a little fun (if you know what I mean). Today we had to go see my mom and dad (they don't know about Dimitri return) I was in a black tube top, faded blue skinny jeans and black flats. I had to admit I look hot when I turned around I saw Dimitri he looked sexy in his black jeans his white t-shirt and gym shoes he looked at me like I was the only thing in the world "see something you like?" I said my famous Rose Hathaway quote. "Of course I do Roza." He said smiling his rare smile. I smiled back and walked but I didn't get far Dimitri grabbed my hand and turned me around and I asked, "what's wrong Dimitri?" "Roza there is something I have to say to you." He said and got down on one knee I couldn't help but gasp, "Roza you are my life I love you and I need you like I need air to live I know what I did before was unforgivable even though it was not my fault but that doesn't matter." He took a breath and took out a velvet box and asked, "Rosemarie will you marry me?" "YES, YES, YES DIMITRI I WILL MARRY YOU I LOVE YOU!" I couldn't help but scream it out. I jumped him and kissed him he the put the ring on me it looked so beautiful it had a big dimand in the middle with other dimands on the sides.

**I know short story but I couldn't think what else to put**

**Review plz**

**Love ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALEXANDRIA**

**I AM SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG I HAVE BEEN FIGURING OUT WHAT TO WRITE BUT HERE GOES NOTHING.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Chapter 6 – seeing the family **

**RPOV**

**When I was done kissing Dimitri I had to get dress and see my mom and dad I asked Dimitri if he wanted to come and he agreed. When I was done dressing I was in a yellow summer dress and black flats. And when I turned around I saw Dimitri in a nice pair of jeans with a dressy top.**

"**ready comrade?" he just nodded and I took his hand and went out the door, We were headed to the car when my phone rang I looked at the caller ID and it said Lissa so I answered it.**

"**yes Liss?" I said in a happy voice I heard her laugh and then said,**

"**Rose did he see your mom and dad?"**

"**we were headed there now." I answered**

"**oh okay I'll talk to you later." Then hung up. **

"**who was that?" Dimitri asked **

"**Lissa." I said.**

"**oh okay." And with that we went into the car and driving to my mom and dad. When we got there I motioned him to follow me and he complied. I was in front of the door and I knocked. A few seconds later my dad opened the door saying,**

"**hey kiz how are you?" **

"**good dad and you?" I asked.**

"**I am doing good." And then he looked up and saw Dimitri and then I heard him growl and before he got to hit him I went in front of him.**

"**NO dad he told me why he left and I forgave him." And he took a step back and glared at Dimitri,**

"**If you ever hurt her again I will personally kill you and it will be slowly and painfully. GOT IT?" I looked at Dimitri and he looked pale but he nodded.**

"**good now Kiz and Dimitri come in." he said motioning us to the house. When we were in the house I saw my mom but she was not looking at me she was glaring at Dimitri but before she could kill him dad came up and told her and she then looked at me and said,**

"**why did he leave?" and Dimitri told her at the end she gave me a hug and looked at Dimitri and mumble sorry. When the drama was over Dimitri, my dad, my mom and I had a little lunch that is until i felt like we were being watched...**

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**I WILL TRY TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE LATER**


	7. Chapter 7- SCAR FACE BITCH RETURNS

HELLO ALEXANDRIA HERE I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN ON HERE I HAD TO FINISH HIGH SCHOOL THEN I HAD TO WORK BUT I AM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER .

CHAPTER 7 – SCAR FACE BITCH RETURNS.- Rose pov

Dimitri, My father and mother and I were having a picnic when I felt my stomache hurt.

"I hope you have your stakes guys cuz we about to have compony." And as soon as I said that 5 stragoi came out of the some bushes and one was laughing.

"oh Rose I knew you were going to do that." She said. 'had did she know my name?' I thought. And then the fight started I killed 2 stragoi when I was knocked down by the girl that said my name.

"who are you?" I growled.

"you don't reconized me Rose?" she faked gasped then I saw.

"TASHA!?" I gasped-yelled.

"that's right." She laughed.

"but why I thought you hated stragoi?" I asked but deep down I knew why she did it.

"you took whats mine." She growled and then just when she was about to bite me I was out of my shock and in battle mode. I kicked her hard and I got up and said,

"well the lets see who wins you scar face bitch."

HAHAHA CLIFFY I KNOW YOU WANTED MORE BUT I CANT BUT I WILL SAYD THIS:

REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ :p

WELL THAT'S ALL HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
